


(唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 十

by Pretty_Phantom



Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 [10]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Phantom/pseuds/Pretty_Phantom
Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877599
Kudos: 7





	(唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 十

結果，左紅葉吃完開胃菜之後便以忽然想吃冰淇淋為由，拉著古道一跟她一起出門。

唐國棟沒說什麼也就任由著她。待用完自己的那份開胃菜，他才起身到廚房去端沙拉和麵包過來。

「唐爺，我待會出門一下。」在舉起餐叉以前，唐毅這麼說道。

唐國棟挑眉一笑，打趣地說：「我做的菜有這麼難吃啊？」對於兩個孩子都在用餐時間中途離席一點也不覺得生氣。

「抱歉，唐爺。」

「沒關係，還有少飛來陪我。」唐國棟叉起一顆小番茄放進嘴裡嚼了嚼吞下後才繼續道：「早點回來啊，今天可是中秋節。快去吧！」

唐毅朝父親微微點頭表示歉意，後站起身走至玄關拿過一旁的鑰匙和外套就離開了。李至德原打算跟在他的身後卻被擋了下來，唐毅表示他想要獨處一陣子。

事實上，剛才在廚房傳出的訊息很快就得到回應——這還是這幾天以來第一次收到孟少飛的回應。他趕緊點開訊息。

『我半小時後到。』

他知道孟少飛還在生氣，而他不想要讓後者的心情因為見到自己而變得更糟。於是他抓了大概的時間，在對方回來以前找個藉口先離開唐宅。

……

「唐伯伯，我回來了！」出現在餐廳的孟少飛一手抱著兩顆柚子，另一手提著兩只紙袋，快步地走到唐國棟跟前。「中秋節快樂！」

「回來就好，別破費買那麼多東西啊，孩子。」

孟少飛笑嘻嘻地將手中的東西全數拿進廚房放到中島上，邊道：「難得嘛！」

唐國棟也跟著過去。「先去坐著，我替你裝盤。」

「謝謝伯伯。」

他依言走回餐廳找了桌上只放了刀叉的位置。看了一下，除了自己的之外，其餘四個位置的餐盤和用具都有使用過的痕跡。

不用說，左紅葉一定是因為不想見到自己而離開，古道一理所當然地會跟在她身邊。

至於唐毅……

「辛苦你了，中秋節還要上班。」

「不會啦，已經習慣了。」孟少飛笑著說道。他切了一塊煎得恰到好處的豬排放進嘴裡。「唐伯伯做的菜真的是全世界最好吃的了！」

「喜歡的話常回來，我有空就做給你吃。」

用餐期間，唐國棟注意到孟少飛的視線有時會飄向玄關的方向。於是在對方吃掉最後一塊小麵包時，唐國棟終於開口問道。

「你和小唐之間發生了什麼事嗎？」

孟少飛擦嘴巴的動作一滯，又瞬間反應過來，露出平常會有的笑容應道：「嗯，我們吵架了。」

唐國棟原以為他會像唐毅那樣假裝沒有事情發生，因此孟少飛如實回答時換他微微一愣。

「因為紅葉的關係對不對？」

孟少飛不想要搞得好像他是回來告狀的，只是輕描淡寫地說：「她是唐毅的妹妹，我可以理解他想要保護她的那份心意。

只是我不喜歡他沒有聽我解釋，哪怕只有一句也好。」

「唐毅那孩子從小就很疼紅葉，有時候會沒拿捏好分寸……都怪我從他小時就教導他以保護紅葉為優先。」

唐國棟啜了口紅酒後繼續道：「在他遇到你之前，我從沒看過他會因為提起誰而眉開眼笑，你是第一個。他還在學習該如何去愛一個人，但是方法錯誤傷害了你……」

唐國棟拍了拍他的肩膀。

「如果你願意的話，能再給他一個機會嗎？」

……

原先打算吃飽飯、洗完碗之後就要離開唐宅的，不過唐國棟開口邀他留下來看煙火以及喝啤酒……反正明天是休假日，他也就答應下來。

就在他拿著幾罐啤酒要走出門時，唐毅也回來了。兩個人剛好碰個正著。

「少飛。」

孟少飛盯了他幾秒後才別臉移開目光。「中秋節快樂。」  
他只說了那麼一句，便與他擦身而過。

……

唐宅除了本邸和車庫之外，還有佔地廣闊，種植著花花草草、樹木的庭院。除此之外還有鞦韆、荷花池及游泳池。

唐國棟一向對弟兄們該慷慨時慷慨，難得團圓的節日就讓他們好好放鬆一下，只要不要玩得太過火、怠忽職守就行。於是十幾名小弟從剛才就輪流在院裡烤肉慶祝節日，其餘的人則守衛著唐宅的安全。

「孟警官。」

一見到孟少飛從本邸出來，他們所有人立刻放下手邊的事，整齊劃一地朝他鞠躬。絲毫不覺得對一個警察那樣畢恭畢敬有哪裡奇怪。

「你們別這樣啦！」他有點難為情地回應。

「孟警官要一起吃烤肉嗎？」突然冒出來的Jack臉上帶著慣有的微笑，朝他遞出一根捲著青蔥的肉串。

「我剛吃飽，謝謝？」

Jack縮手，大口咬下一塊肉。「好吧！」說完便大步流星走人。

孟少飛將手裡的啤酒全放到野餐桌後取走其中一罐水果啤酒，走到游泳池畔脫掉鞋襪、捲起褲管，讓自己的雙足泡進水裡。

現在剛入秋，而天氣還是有些炎熱，能夠像這樣讓身體某個部位暫時泡在冷水裡無疑是一大享受。

孟少飛的腳輕輕來回劃著水激起小小水花；啜著啤酒便抬頭欣賞又大又圓的月亮，頓時覺得一天的疲憊都消失了。

「我能坐這裡嗎？」

孟少飛聞言轉頭看向來人，見是唐毅後他點了頭。

此刻的唐毅已經換掉較為正式的西裝，但仍舊穿著一件黑色襯衫和西裝褲，手裡拿著兩罐鋁罐裝的可樂在他身旁的位置坐了下來。

印象中，孟少飛還沒見過對方休閒的穿著，例如T恤或短褲……無論是商務型還是休閒型的，他總是穿著西裝，而且很少看到重複的。

「給你。」他將可樂遞到孟少飛眼前。後者接過，握在手裡沒打開。

「謝謝。」

「你最近過得好嗎？」

孟少飛收回視線，繼續望向夜景……附近居民已經開始放起煙火，為黑暗的天空點綴上五顏六色。

「你覺得呢？」

「對不起，那時候我應該聽你解釋——」

「我不想要再聽到你對我道歉。」他轉頭看著他，「我只希望別再有以後了…唐毅。你知道被誤會的感覺有多難受嗎？」

「我答應你，我會改變……我不會再那樣對你了。」

孟少飛伸手慢慢地撫上他的臉，沿著下巴、臉頰曲線，最後到了他的眉毛。然後，他輕輕地靠在他的肩頭。

「老實告訴你，我從沒談過戀愛。」

這點唐毅早就知道了，但他只是靜靜地聽著。

「我還在學習怎麼去喜歡一個人。」孟少飛輕聲說道：「或許喜歡的方式、反應的方式有點怪，甚至是小題大作，但那都是因為我喜歡你。

我希望我們能夠互相信任、尊重彼此……我相信你做得到，唐毅。」

最後那句也是在回答對方剛才的承諾。

「我答應你。」

聽到保證的孟少飛微微一笑。「我已經不生氣了。」

「謝謝你。」唐毅溫柔地以臉頰摩挲著他的頭頂。

……

「連中秋也要放閃嗎？」

左紅葉的聲音從孟少飛的背後出現，後者轉過頭去看去，不甘示弱地應道：「我就喜歡，怎樣？」說完，他親了一口唐毅的臉頰。後者起先愣住幾秒，反應過來後微微笑了起來。

左紅葉翻了次白眼後才對著唐毅說道：「阿毅，我買了冰淇淋，過來一起吃吧！」停頓了幾秒，又朝孟少飛的方向補了一句：「你也是。」

孟少飛頗為詫異地看著她逐漸遠去的背影，又看看唐毅，不可置信。唐毅聳聳肩，表示他也不清楚妹妹怎麼了。

「你在這裡等一下。」

唐毅離開幾分鐘，回來的時候手上多了條毛巾和一雙涼鞋。孟少飛好奇地偏了偏頭。

「來吧，腳伸出來。」

孟少飛聽話地轉個身，將濕漉漉的雙腳從泳池移了出來。才剛準備讓足尖落地，唐毅便拽住他的腳掌，放到鋪在自己膝上的毛巾裡。

不遠處瞄到這幕的Jack覺得不可思議地微微瞪大雙眼。

「你幹麻？」孟少飛打算抽回自己的腳，但唐毅已經將毛巾覆蓋在上頭，開始輕柔地擦起腳背來——孟少飛意會到對方的動作，緋紅迅速爬上他的臉頰。

「腳不擦乾就穿襪子的話不好。」

孟少飛的腳的皮膚很白，因為長年都穿著包覆的鞋款：方便活動的運動鞋、帆布鞋或者是偶爾會穿的皮鞋，根本沒什麼機會照射到陽光。

「我自己來就好……」

「別動，快好了。」唐毅不讓他把腳縮回，手掌甚至輕輕握住他的腳踝固定著。「不過擦好還是有點潮濕，你先穿這個吧。」

「謝謝。」

「今晚……要留下來嗎？」唐毅邊為他套上涼鞋邊抬眸問道。

「這是邀請嗎？」

「嗯。」

「你想我了，對吧？」孟少飛打趣地說。剛才的害臊已經一掃而空，取而代之的是想要逗弄唐毅的玩心。

「對，我很想你。」

原以為對方會冷淡地反駁，沒有想到是毫無猶豫地坦白。這讓孟少飛一時語塞，消退的紅色又蔓上他的臉。

「我、我要去找唐伯伯了！」他趕緊將腳踏到地面往主屋方向跑去，留下心情愉悅的唐毅收拾毛巾和他的鞋襪。

……

孟少飛沒吃左紅葉買的冰淇淋，倒是玩起了唐國棟差人買回的仙女棒。

看著金色火花在棒子末端四散開來，他想起小時候母親也曾經買給他幾次。絢爛燃燒，但也消失地很快，就像有些人的生命。

今年是沒有母親陪伴的中秋，以後也不會有。

「怎麼了？」

見孟少飛的嘴角和眼角漸漸下垂，唐毅立即察覺到他的心情有所變化，拿著一支仙女棒走來坐在他身旁。

「只是想到我媽了。」

「阿姨一定是一個很棒的母親。」

「嗯，她真的是全天下最好的媽媽了。」孟少飛開始說起他的小時候，述說著兩人如同朋友般相處的往事……他很想念媽媽。

「現在你有我、唐爺了，你不是孤單一個人。」

兩人手上的仙女棒燃燒殆盡，唐毅又拿出兩根點上，將其中一支遞給了孟少飛。

閃爍的火光再次照亮了他們的臉。

孟少飛點頭，然後將頭靠在唐毅的肩上，望向出現煙火的夜空。

……

結果孟少飛真的留在唐宅過夜了。

反正明天他休假，後天才要值班。而且……他是真的很想念對方，想念他們相處的時光。

「唐毅，幫我洗頭～」孟少飛抱著換洗衣物，站在浴室門口。唐毅正將自己的浴袍放到架子上，聽到這句話時他轉過頭。

「幫我洗～」孟少飛邊說邊做出抓頭髮的動作，一時忘了手裡還有衣物，不小心就嘩啦地全都掉在地板上。看得唐毅忍俊不住笑了出來。

「笨蛋。」

孟少飛彎腰撿起衣服，一件一件披在自己手臂上。「所以你幫不幫嘛？」

「幫啊，進來吧。」


End file.
